Teardrops On My Guitar
by Mrs.SethClearwaters
Summary: Bella's had a crush on Edward since freshman year. The problem is, she thinks he loves someone else. Song fan-fic. One-shot. All human


**A/N: Hey! This is my first song fan-fiction. I'm going to do about 20 different ones, all based on Taylor Swift songs. If you haven't heard of her, then after you read each fanfic, go on YouTube and listen to them. Taylor Swift is an amazing singer and songwriter, and that is why I'm doing my fanfictions based on her songs. This one is called "Teardrops On My Guitar."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :-( And I don't own this song either. Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and "Teardrops on my Guitar" is owned by the magnificent Taylor Swift._  
_**

_**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be **_

Edward Cullen has always been my lab partner. All 4 years of High School, I'm always paired up with him. Sure we talk, but mostly about this girl that he has met. He's told me so much about her, that I can just repeat what he says to me.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without **_

He said he met her freshman year. That she's always been there. He can talk to her about anything. He talks about her like she's a goddess. Not that I blame him. He deserves one. Someone who will match up with his looks. Someone who will give him all the things he wants. Will make him laugh and smile. I don't know who this person is, but I know it's not me. And that is why I cry myself to sleep every night.

_**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me **_

I often catch myself daydreaming about him walking in the hallways. That is why people avoid me when I walk. Cause if they don't, I will probably run into them. I remember the first time I saw him. It was the first day of freshman year. He got out of his silver Volvo about 5 spaces down from me. I think I heard angels singing up above. It looked like there was a spotlight coming from the clouds shinning on him. Everything faded around me, except for him.

_**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**_

Those were good memories. Us laughing in Biology, Mr. Banner giving us a glare, him and I trying to hold our laughter.

But, then I remember the day he broke my heart.

It was in the middle of March of senior year. He was looking out the window, when Mr. Banner noticed him not paying attention to the lesson.

"Mr. Cullen, would you please stop looking out the window and pay attention," Mr. Banner said, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Sorry sir," replied Edward in his velvety voice.

I wonder what he was so caught up in? I decided to pass him a note when Mr. Banner wasn't looking.

_What's up?_

He looked at the note, staring blankly at it. Like he was mesmerized with it. After shaking his head slightly, he wrote back.

_Just thinking._

_About?_

_I think I'm in love._

It took all I had not to lose it right there in the classroom. I was the first one out of the room that day. And it went that day for about 2 months.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

At the beginning of June, he asked me what he should do about the person he loves.

"Where are you going to college, Bella?"

"I'm going to the University of Alaska. How about you?"

"I think I'm going to either Dartmouth or Harvard."

"Cool."

"I don't know what to do."

"What about?"

"The person I love. She still doesn't know. We're not going to the same college and school's ending on Friday. And sometimes I don't think she loves, probably not even likes, me back."

"Maybe you should ask her to prom?"

"I don't think she's into that stuff."

"I don't know what you should do, but I know for sure that you should tell her you love her before the school year ends."

"Thanks Bella,"

_**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

What kind of girl is this? Someone who doesn't love Edward back? He's practically perfect. That's why he would never take a second glance at me. He has the bronze hair and the striking green eyes. And is the perfect height. I'm 5'4'' and plain. Just brown hair and brown eyes. But, hey. Opposites attract._****_

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause 

The next four days, he just told me about her. He described her as the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. Well then it isn't me. He said he would tell her today since it's the last day of school. Although he never told me how he was.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

After school, I see him in his Volvo with the biggest smile on his face. I guess she loved him back. Not that I blame her.

When I got home, I sat on my bed with my face buried in my pillow crying my eyes out. I lost my chance. Not that I even had one in the first place.

_**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight **_

As I was about to go to sleep, I heard thumping on my window. I just ignored it, not caring who it was. It didn't matter. But the thumping only got louder.

I walked over to the window and threw it open, and standing there was Adonis.

Here I was. My eyes puffy and my hair in a huge disarray in front of Edward. The angel. Or God. Whichever one. Probably both.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell the girl I love that I love her."

"I think you have the wrong house. No other girl lives here. I'm pretty positive I don't have a sister,"

"I'm here for you Bella. You've been the one all along. I was always scared to tell you. Afraid of rejection. You were always independent. You never went with the crowd. You never threw yourself at me. Like all the other girls. You're the most exquisite, beautiful, angelic person I have ever known. And so much more. I love you. Only you."

The next thing I knew, I was crying again.

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do **_

"Why are you crying?"

"'Cuz this dream is the most realistic one I've had."

"Well, I guess I'm having the same dream."

"No you're not. You are having a dream similar to this one. Except it's with a different girl."

I was about to close the window, when he jumped into my room with a _thump._

"I love you Bella. Since freshman year. Since I saw you in the parking lot 5 spaced down from me. I love you. Not anybody else."

"I love you too. I started the same exact time that you did. Getting out of the car and seeing you there, was like waking up in Heaven."

"Oh. By the way, I dropped all the colleges. I'm going to University of Alaska with you."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Cause I don't think I can last anymore time without you. Now, go to sleep Bella. I love you. With everything I have."

"I love you too. More that you will ever know."

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see **_

**A/N: That's it! Hope you liked it. If you guys are a fan of Taylor Swift and want me to write a fanfiction about one of your guy's favorite songs, don't hesitate to ask. Please review. Maybe, if I have time, I might do an EPOV. But, you guys are going to have to review if you want one!**


End file.
